Sawhorses are well known in the art for providing portable stands for sawing material and for supporting various objects such as boards or planks. Conventional sawhorses made with preformed brackets typically use as the cross beam a 2.times.4 piece of wood with the smaller edge facing upwardly. This provides a very small surface to support the material on and thus usually demands the use of a second sawhorse.
Moreover, sawhorses are usually made with four fixed legs, two at each end, which results in a storage problem. To overcome this, the prior art discloses collapsible sawhorses using collapsible brackets; however, there are numerous disadvantages to these prior art collapsible sawhorses.
For one thing, their brackets are usually formed of molded metal or require numerous pieces, resulting in an expensive bracket which is difficult to attach to the cross beam or legs of the sawhorse. For another thing, numerous collapsible sawhorses utilize piano hinges which are again expensive to manufacture. For a third, many brackets can only fit one size of cross beam.
Examples of these prior sawhorse brackets are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,398,471 to Smart; 1,685,283 to Gibson; 1,881,755 to Logan et al; 2,198,956 to Thielepaper; 2,427,679 to Larson; 2,812,219 to Lange; 3,064,756 to Finizza; and 4,238,001 to Alexander.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvement in manufacturing sawhorse brackets.